This invention relates generally to disposable articles such as diapers, bandages and sanitary napkins, and more particularly concerns moisture indication or indicators associated with such articles.
Wetness or moisture indicators are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,654 to Baker discloses a moisture-actuated indicating agent in particulate form; U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,032 to Shaw discloses a low wet-strength element which breaks and a colored indicator moves into registry with an aperture; U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,609 to Kinzer discloses a dye which dissolves in moisture to reveal a color indication; U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,354 discloses use of a deliquescent material which absorbs water, and a dye is then transported through porous material; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,880 discloses a dye which changes color in clothing when contacted by perspiration.
None of the above prior art teaches or suggests the novel and unusual moisture indicator of the present invention, which is extremely simple, inexpensive and readily incorporated in a disposable article such as a diaper.